


Universe

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brief mentions of chanbaek, Drabble, M/M, Sehun as a barista is giving me so much feels help, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: A fluffy drabble about barista Sehun and Jongin.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeap, this drabble is the result of Cafe Universe's teasers because my whipped ass can't handle barista Oh Sehun and I just had to do this.

It is quiet when Jongin enters Cafe Universe. There is only one person in the shop who is busy typing on his laptop. He heads straight to the counter and looks at the menu even though he already knows what he wants to get.

 

“The usual?” Someone appears from the kitchen and stands behind the counter.

 

Jongin smiles and nods his head. “The usual.” He fishes out a few dollars from his pocket and hands it to the barista who pushes his hand away with a playful smile on his face.

 

“You can pay me with a kiss instead.”

 

Jongin laughs and leans across the counter to press a sweet kiss on the handsome barista’s lips, who happens to be his beloved boyfriend. “Why are you alone? Where is Jongdae?” He asks after he pulls away.

 

“He gonna come after lunch because he needs to renew his driving license.” Sehun goes behind the grinder and starts preparing Jongin’s hazelnut latte.

 

“You should have told me sooner so I can do the morning shift with you.” Jongin says disapprovingly.

 

Sehun snorts from behind the machines. “Do I need to remind you that when I tried to wake you up this morning you almost kicked me on the face while whining like a baby asking me to leave you alone so you can sleep more?”

 

Jongin purses his lips and holds back the urge to pout. “You know I am not a morning person. That’s why we agreed I am going to work the afternoon shift.”

 

“Hence why I was surprised you are here right now because it’s not even 8 yet.”

 

Jongin ignores the statement and walks toward the small door next to the cashier and goes behind the counter. He leans against one of the grinders and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He just stands there, watching his boyfriend grinding the coffee to perfect shots.

 

It’s one of his favourite things to do, watching Sehun uses his magic to make delicious coffee. Sehun is an amazing barista, even better than him, and he is the person behind the success of Cafe Universe.

 

“Can you stop staring? It makes me nervous.” Sehun mutters with a small pout on his face and Jongin chuckles fondly.

 

“Have I told you that you look so sexy when you are making coffee?”

 

There’s a faint blush on Sehun’s cheeks and Jongin bites his tongue to prevent him from commenting on it because it will make Sehun looks away.

 

“Many times.” Sehun mumbles softly while pouring the espresso into the hazelnut milk.

 

“I mean, look at that veins. Damn hot.” Jongin whistles and Sehun turns his head to the side to glare at him.

 

“Stop it.” Sehun warns but Jongin is having too much fun teasing his boyfriend.

 

“It’s even hotter when you are gripping my waist while you fu-”

 

“Jongin!” Sehun shrieks (in a very manly way) and glances at the customer nervously who is luckily wearing a headphone.

 

Jongin laughs at his flustered boyfriend before stepping forward and pulling Sehun into a hug. “My cute baby,” he cooes. “There’s only one customer, do you think we can go to the storage room to have a quickie?”

 

He wheezes when Sehun delivers a punch to his stomach. “You wish. Go wear your apron. It’s almost rush hour.” Sehun presses an apology kiss on his cheek before he pulls away to finish Jongin’s latte.

 

Jongin pouts but does as he is told because he is a good boyfriend, who is also a good co-owner.

  
  
  
  
  


“Can you guys please stop?” Baekhyun sighs exasperatedly.

 

Jongin pretends like he doesn’t know what Baekhyun is talking about. “Stop what?”

 

“Stop sharing kisses whenever you pass by each other. It’s so gross.”

 

“You are just jealous because you are single.” Jongin retorts back and Sehun snorts behind him.

 

“Jongdae, help me! I am being bullied again.” Baekhyun cries out. Jongdae peeks his head out from the kitchen with traces of flour on his face.

 

“Sorry, Baek. I am busy. By the way boss, Baekhyun is not single anymore.” Jongdae says with a mischievous smile directed at Baekhyun before he disappears back into the kitchen, probably trying a new cake recipe.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Who is the guy?” Jongin shifts into an interrogation mode and Baekhyun blinks his eyes.

 

“Why do you know it’s a guy? How did you know I am gay?”

 

“Oh please. Your whole existence basically screams gay.” Sehun says and Baekhyun gasps.

 

“If you were not my boss I would have choked you to death,” Baekhyun huffs, “and no I am not telling you who it is because it’s my private life and I am not obligated to tell my boss about who I am dating.” Baekhyun says resolutely.

 

Sehun shares a knowing look with Jongin and Baekhyun eyes them warily.

 

“Too bad your boyfriend shares everything with us.” Jongin smirks.

 

“What?” Baekhyun frowns.

 

“Park Chanyeol.” Sehun says.

 

Baekhyun screeches loudly, surprising a few customers and Sehun has to apologize to them.

 

“How do you know my boyfriend’s name?”

 

“He never told you?” Jongin asks.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“We are best friends since high school. Me, Sehun, Chanyeol, we were the popular trio back then.” Jongin says proudly.

 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun breathes out, “I am dating my bosses’ best friend.”

 

“Yeap.” Jongin says.

 

“You are stuck with us forever, Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun grins before he pulls Jongin by the collar and kisses him deep on his mouth.

 

Baekhyun wails and covers his face. “Oh god, what did I do in my previous life to deserve this?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
